Untill The Day I Die
by KarizmaShadow
Summary: Hermione gets herself in alot of trouble and leave Hogwarts to stay with her best friends the Curry's through her tought time. Will she ever get the courage to tell? not good at spelling or summeries. please R&R HG/DM HP JC!!


UNTILL THE DAY I DIE Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own any of the characters in the original Harry Potter books. I only own Justin, Dawn, and Raven Curry. Everyone else is rightfully JKR's and Warner Bros.  
  
Summery: In this chapter Hermione and Draco find out that they are Head boy & Head Girl. Then u find out about how Luscious, (I think I spelled it wrong, but I'm remodeling my room so all my books are packed up. So sorry about spelling, but I'm only 12 so give me a break) acts when Draco acts up, and how Hermione acts when she's teased. Well please read & review!.. By the way thanx to all my reviewers from the last story & I'll update that when I get back! So just chill out!  
  
Dear Miss Granger, I, Albus Dumbledore, are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for head girl, and the head boy will be Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. I wish you both the best of luck.  
-Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
"Well I'll be." she said. She was astonished because for the past year she had had a MAGOR and I mean MAGOR crush on Draco, but of course she had to hide it, but she had a feeling this year would be different, now that they were living together and all.  
  
At the exact moment she said that another owl camp swooping in.  
  
Granger, Looks like we got picked for heads, eh?  
-Draco-  
  
Her heart melted at the thought of living with Draco Malfoy, she had to reply. I mean at least he wasn't being mean for once.  
  
*** Draco lay on his grand bed reading Dumbledore's letter over and over again wondering how this was going to work out. I mean Deep inside he really had loved Hermione from the start, but he knew his father would never approve of him dating a mudblood let alone one with such an attitude. "Granger could never like me. Its impossible." He said quietly to himself That's what you think! Snapped a voice in his head. What are you saying? Granger likes me? He thought to himself, but the voice didn't answer. "Oh forget it! It was stupid to ever think that!" he said hysterically. He walked out into the hall leaving his letter on his bed. He walked several doors down and knocked on the last one quietly. "Come in," said the tedious voice of Luscious Malfoy. Draco entered. " Father, I have been chosen for head boy this year." He said softly with no excitement whatsoever. "That's a great achievement my dear boy, but do not bother me again unless you have done something great, like kill that mudblood Granger or something. At those words Draco began to tense up and clench his fists. "What Draco? Do love the little mudblood? Because if you do you don't want to know what I'll do!" Luscious raised his voice standing up towering over Draco. "No, father I hate that mudblood." Draco trembled. "Good! Maybe soon you'll be ready to join the Dark Lord, and overcome the mudbloods of our world! Oh! And kill that potter kid!" Luscious said excitedly. With the mention of Potter, Draco turned green with envy. "Yes, father, anything to make you proud," Draco said not meaning it. "You may go now and pack for school tomorrow, Draco. Then come down for dinner my boy." And with that said Draco walked out, and into his room. There was a letter waiting for him. It was from Hermione!  
  
Draco,  
Guess so! Looking forward to it!  
-Hermione-  
  
Draco gasped. Maybe his Constance was right! He went to his desk and began his letter to her.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat on her bed thinking about Draco when an owl brought another letter from Draco. It read.  
  
Hermione,  
If you can, meet me in the special head boy/head girl compartment of the Hogwarts Express. I have something really important to tell you, but if not I understand.  
Love,  
Draco  
  
"Oh my god! Is he feeling the same way I am? I have to go tomorrow!" she said.  
She ran down the stairs "mom! Dad!" she screamed. "I got picked for Head Girl!" she said finding them making dinner in the kitchen. "Oh honey we're so proud of you! Now whose head boy? That charming Harry Potter?" asked her mother. "No, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said Sheepishly. "Awwww our baby's got a crush. Awwww." her dad teased.  
Hermione turned red in the face, and looked down. "NO I DON'T!!" she screamed as she dashed up the steps and into her room. She slammed the door behind her so hard that the whole house almost shook. She jumped onto her bed and write Draco a tearstained letter.  
  
***  
  
Dear Draco,  
Hey. What's going on over there? Not too good here. My parents were teasing me, about you getting head boy instead of " the charming Harry Potter" as they call him. I'll be there tomorrow no matter what. I have something to tell you too. Well my parents are coming so see you tomorrow! Bye.  
  
Forever and Always,  
  
Hermione  
  
As Draco read this he almost screamed, "Yes!" at the top of his lungs. Although he wanted to, he had to refrain from doing so, because of his father. He decided to finish packing instead of writing her back because he had to go to dinner soon.  
After an hour of packing he was finally finished, and of course he was right on time, and he went down for dinner. Everyone was waiting on him. "Draco sweetheart, your late. What were you doing honey?" his mother asked sweetly. " Mum I was finishing packing. I'm sorry mother, father." He said turning to both of the before he sat down. "Its your turn to say thanks to the Dark Lord, Draco." His father told him. " Thank you Dark Lord for bringing food to this table, and showing my father how to hate mudblood's, and making him so mean!!" Draco put his had to his mouth realizing what he had just said. His father rose immediately. "DRACO! How dare you disgrace the dark lord and your father! GO TO YOUR ROON NOW! I will deal with you later!" he screamed. A frightened Draco ran to his room and slammed the door. He knew that would cost him later, but he didn't care. He needed to write a letter. This is what it said.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
You're lucky. I just spoke ill of the dark lord, and after my father finishes eating, I get beaten. I swear that my parents hate me! My dad tries to kill me, and my mum can't do anything to stop it. She only comforts me the next day, telling me that everything will be all right! I know they really don't love me! That's why I'm so mean all the time! I live in an unloving atmosphere! I'm sorry for anything mean I've ever said. Listen, I have to go now, my father's coming. See you tomorrow! Bye!  
An Unloved Child,  
Draco  
  
P.S. Don't write back.. My father would kill me.  
  
He sent his letter at the right moment because as soon as his owl flew out, Luscious walked in. "Draco, I believe it is time to teach you a lesson" said Luscious.  
  
***  
  
As Hermione read Draco's letter she began to cry. When she stormed off her parents only came up to apologize and bring her dinner up to her. She felt terrible. That night she cried herself to sleep dreading to see what Draco would be like in the morning.  
  
***  
  
After his father had gone, Draco lay in his bed sobbing. That night, he too had cried himself to sleep because of the pain, but he was wishing it were tomorrow sooner so he could get away from his father and closer to his love.  
  
A.N. ok so how was that for the first chapter? This is my first actually planed out fanfic so it'll be kind of hard for me, but as most of u who read my other story I do have Justin & his sister in this, but in this 1 Justin has a sister named Raven & still has Dawn. Ok? So they'll be in most of my stories, but anyway.. Please read & review! Thanx! 


End file.
